L'histoire de ma mort
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je m'appelle Axel, j'ai seize ans, et je suis en train de mourir. Deathfic humoristique, oui c'est possible!


**Titre: **_L'histoire de ma mort_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Comme le nom le laisse présager, il s'agit d'une deathfic, donc il y aura du drame. Cependant, il y a également de l'humour.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Axel, avec mention de Roxas, la bande à Seifer et Naminé.  
><em>**Note: **_Pour les fans finis d'Axel, je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce personnage m'inspire ce genre de textes. J'aime trop le faire à la fois pathétique et ridicule. Ça lui va bien je trouve. Et puis j'aime le faire mourir, ça va devenir l'un de mes passetemps préférés... Enfin bref, on ne dirait pas une excuse dis comme ça, mais bon, c'est la vie.  
>Bon, n'ayant rien de constructif à ajouter, je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!<br>_**Edit: **_Voilà la deuxième version, retravaillée grâce au forum francophone sur Kingdom Hearts. Encore merci, les namis! ^^_

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Axel, j'ai seize ans, et je suis en train de mourir.<p>

Pour être plus précis, je traversais une rue passante et un camion, n'ayant pas remarqué le feu de circulation qui était pourtant d'un rouge assez immanquable, m'a frappé. Je suis en ce moment même dans les airs, l'impact avec le sol devrait se faire d'ici une seconde.

Il me reste donc une seconde à vivre. Aussi bien en profiter pour faire le point sur ma vie, et voir ce fameux film me résumant dont on nous parle assez régulièrement.

Me voici à ma naissance. Ma mère respire fortement, mon père n'est pas là, l'infirmière dit de souffler, le docteur lance des chiffres et des indications sans queue ni tête et me voilà qui apparais, petite chose rouge et beuglante. Rien de particulier. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a une naissance intéressante. Je sens déjà que ce film va être un immense navet, mais puisque j'en suis le seul spectateur, je n'oserai pas quitter ma place avant la fin.

Me voilà en train de grandir. De petit bout de chair criant, je passe à un petit garçon. Mignon je ne sais pas, mais un petit monstre, ça, oui. Qui joue des tours à tout le monde. Regarde sous les jupes des dames. Vole des petits trucs. Fous sa gomme à mâcher dans les cheveux d'une fillette qui pleure plus fort que les plus grandes chutes du monde.

Ah, tiens, voilà Roxas. J'avais complètement oublié comment on s'était rencontrés. On est dans le bac à sable, et je lui pique son seau. Il chiale, veut le ravoir, mais je ne le lui redonne pas. Finalement je repars avec, alors qu'il pleure à chaudes larmes. Tu parles d'un souvenir bidon. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je l'avais zappé. Se souvenir d'une pareille nullité, ce serait complètement barge.

Me voilà un peu plus vieux. L'école primaire. Roxas ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Il est maso, je crois. Sincèrement, qui deviendrait ami avec celui qui lui a volé son seau? Il lui a toujours manqué une case. Moi, je ne me suis pas assagi. Je l'agace lui particulièrement, et il pleure, mais il reste toujours près de moi. Maso, je dis. Ou asocial. Peu importe.

Mes parents... je les avais oubliés ceux-là. Ils me réprimandent pour ce qui est la millième fois, au moins. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'ils disent. Je ne les ai vraiment jamais écoutés, même inconsciemment. C'est drôle de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. J'ai vraiment été un fils indigne. En plus j'étais enfant unique, ils n'ont même pas pu se reprendre avec un autre enfant. Je devrais avoir des regrets, j'imagine.

On passe rapidement à mon collège, où je suis toujours une véritable peste. Là, j'en suis rendu au titre de délinquant. Je me bats avec tout le monde. Même ceux qui ne veulent pas. J'intimide des jeunes pour qu'ils me donnent de l'argent. J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais ringard à cette époque-là. Un vrai délinquant tout droit sorti des années 1980.

J'avais ma petite bande. Seifer, Fuu et Rai. C'était débile, considérant qu'en fait personne ne me considérait comme le chef, sauf moi. Fuu et Rai étaient fidèles à Seifer, qui lui était fidèle à lui-même. Et moi... j'étais le laissé pour compte, chef quand on nous cherchait des noises et petit rejet le reste du temps.

Roxas qui me sermonne. Je le vois, là, il me dit que je ne devrais pas les côtoyer. Je l'envoie paitre. Il me dit qu'il m'avait prévenu. Je ne l'ai jamais écouté, et j'aurais peut-être dû, au moins à ce moment-là.

Bon, voici le moment que j'aime le moins. Sincèrement, j'aimerais mieux passer par-dessus. Mais, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller!

Une ruelle, tard le soir. Seifer m'a lancé un défi : si j'arrive à battre la petite bande qui s'en vient, il va me considérer réellement comme le chef. Je ne passe pas à côté de cette occasion, évidemment. La bagarre m'a toujours interpelé.

Petit saut dans le temps. Me voici par terre, pataugeant dans les poubelles. Ils étaient six. Lycéens. Aussi bien dire qu'à moi tout seul, je n'avais aucune chance. Me voilà qui rumine ma défaite sous la pluie qui tombe. C'est d'un pathétique tellement déprimant. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? Évidemment que j'allais perdre!

Je me traine de peine et de misère jusqu'à chez moi. La pluie cache mes larmes et je me souviens avoir pensé à ce moment-là que c'était mieux comme ça : personne ne pouvait comprendre que je pleurais. Quand j'ai atteint ma maison, j'ai pris une douche sans rien expliquer à mes parents qui étaient trop habitués pour me poser des questions et je suis allé me coucher en me jurant de ne plus m'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoires. J'aurais pu me jurer de prendre ma revanche sur Seifer, mais j'avais compris que c'était vraiment de ma faute. J'avais qui plus est trop de fierté pour le supplier de rester dans sa bande. Je me suis donc rabattu sur Roxas pour le restant de mon collège, en me certifiant que je me reprendrais au lycée.

Justement, le début du lycée. J'ai troqué mes habits de délinquant pour devenir élève modèle. Oui, moi, petit monstre, suis devenu le chouchou des professeurs – ou l'ai tenté à tout le moins. Comment? Influence de Roxas. Toutes ces années à me talonner ont fini par servir, il faut croire. J'avais déjà de bonnes notes; me manquait plus que la motivation, qui après l'incident avec Seifer m'est venue tout naturellement.

Je me suis donc assagi. Par contre, c'était impossible pour moi de devenir sociable. Après tout, j'avais été délinquant; les relations humaines et moi, on ne s'est jamais bien entendu. J'ai essayé d'être plus aimable, mais c'était futile, je m'emportais tout le temps pour un rien. De toute façon, mon passé de délinquant m'a vite rattrapé : des rumeurs circulaient sur moi. La moitié au moins étaient vraies. Difficile de se défendre après ça.

Roxas était plutôt populaire, de son côté. C'était assez surprenant, considérant sa personnalité et son amitié avec moi, surtout. Eh oui, il est resté ce qu'il convient quand même d'appeler mon meilleur ami. Dans le vrai, c'était surtout mon seul ami, donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'être le meilleur. Il était plutôt populaire malgré tout, alors que moi... j'avais décidé de me foutre du monde entier, dans une attitude que je trouvais plutôt cool d'ailleurs. Je me voyais l'anarchiste, l'incompris que le monde rejette injustement. Ça me donnait un style, c'est ce que je me disais.

Ah... une image qui date du collège, ou c'était le primaire? L'image est trop floue, je vois mal. En tous cas, il y a Roxas, à mes côtés, qui mange une glace. Moi aussi j'en mange une. On regarde ce qui s'avère être un coucher de soleil – si on est dehors à cette heure-là, c'est qu'on est au collège. Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a une autre personne. Des cheveux blonds... c'est Naminé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? On n'a jamais mangé de glace avec elle... alors pourquoi je vois ça?

Non... c'est mon inconscient qui aurait aimé qu'on mange une glace tous les trois ensemble, en regardant le coucher de soleil et en riant? C'est ridicule! Je ne me savais pas aussi fleur bleue! Pourtant... je me dis que ça aurait été bien. J'aurais peut-être pu proposer ça à Roxas, les choses seraient peut-être différentes. Ou peut-être pas. Aucun moyen de le savoir maintenant.

Justement : voilà Naminé, la première fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est arrivée en plein milieu de notre année de seconde. Roxas l'aimait, c'était évident, et je suis moi aussi tombé sous son charme, ainsi que le reste de l'école. Elle avait tout pour se faire aimer. Douce, gentille, avenante, bonne à l'école et en sport, et surtout belle. Les profs la louangeaient, les garçons l'admiraient et les filles voulaient toutes être son amie.

Pour une raison obscure, elle a décidé de se lier avec Roxas, devenant par la force des choses mon amie. Je réalise maintenant, en les regardant bien, que j'étais vraiment le seul à croire qu'on était amis. En même temps, je les comprends. Quand je vois comment je les traitais, je ne peux que leur donner raison. Un exemple qui passe, où je me moque d'eux pour la trois-cent-millième fois sans doute. Un autre, où je leur avoue carrément me foutre d'eux. J'ai parlé beaucoup plus vite que mon cerveau, comme toujours.

Donc, peu à peu, sans que je le remarque, ils ont commencé à me délaisser. Naminé était gentille, mais pas assez pour rester près de moi, il faut croire. Elle voulait juste Roxas. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il est tellement fade, sans intérêt. Elle aurait pu avoir le plus sportif, le plus populaire ou le plus intelligent et elle jetait son dévolu sur ce nabot qui avait pour seule qualité de savoir me supporter. Franchement, cette fille avait de drôle de gouts.

Roxas, lui, a décidé que je n'en valais plus la peine, peut-être. Pas quand il pouvait avoir la plus belle fille de l'école. Naminé a dû lui demandé de choisir entre elle ou moi. Ou pire encore, elle lui a fait un genre de lavage de cerveau pour qu'il me délaisse. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'une fille pour détruire une amitié.

Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, alors que moi, petit abandonné, me trimbalais d'un cours à l'autre en essayant d'oublier à quel point j'étais naze. J'avais perdu le seul qui se coltinait ma présence, pour celle que j'avais aimée. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, en tous cas.

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai vraiment aimé Naminé. Après coup, et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que j'étais juste impressionné par elle. Je me disais qu'elle était tellement belle, intelligente, que je devais impérativement l'aimer. Je me faisais croire que je l'aimais, parce que ça me semblait la seule solution possible, mais c'était faux. La preuve : je n'étais même pas jaloux. Enfin, si, j'étais jaloux, mais pratiquement plus de Naminé que de Roxas. Elle m'avait volé le seul être humain qui me supportait, il y avait de quoi être frustré.

Aussi bien m'avouer la vérité, maintenant que je vais mourir : j'aurais aimé devenir l'ami de Naminé, pas sortir avec elle. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur elle, il reste un fait indéniable : elle était de bonne compagnie. Je me sentais important quand elle me regardait, quand elle daignait porter toute son attention sur moi uniquement. J'avais l'impression de compter, ce qui ne m'arrivait presque jamais. Évidemment, il a fallu que je brise tout cela en étant moi-même, c'est-à-dire un véritable connard sans-cœur.

Je sais bien que ce qui n'a pas aidé non plus, c'est Roxas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Mais c'est comme ça, dès qu'on commence une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, ça crée des complications. Naminé aurait peut-être pu apprendre à m'apprécier, si seulement elle n'aimait pas Roxas. L'amour, c'est con et ça rend débile.

J'étais jaloux de Roxas qui m'avait volé l'amitié de Naminé et j'étais jaloux de Naminé qui m'avait volé l'amitié de Roxas. Je les détestais parce que je les aimais tous les deux. Voilà qui résume assez bien la situation. Le problème, c'est que je viens à peine de le comprendre. Je croyais réellement me foutre d'eux, les détester, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je pensais.

Les choses auraient été différentes si je l'avais compris, je suppose. J'aurais pu m'amender et espérer leur pardon et leur amitié. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour pouvoir me supporter, c'est moi qui étais trop borné pour le voir. Dire que j'avais l'impression que c'était eux qui m'avaient rejeté... c'est moi qui les ai repoussés.

_«Tu te soucies pas de nous deux, Axel. Comment veux-tu qu'on se soucie de toi?»_

Cette phrase, c'est Naminé qui me l'a dite. J'ai voulu argumenter, m'expliquer, me justifier. Dans ma tête, j'ai préparé plein de phrases à dire pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que c'était faux. Mais rien n'est sorti, j'ai juste baissé la tête pour cacher ma honte. Elle s'est retournée, a pris la main de Roxas pour l'amener loin de moi.

Après ça, elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Roxas non plus. Je les regardais de loin, trop fier pour les aborder. J'ai fini par les détester. C'était tout ce qui me restait, la haine. Dire qu'il m'aurait suffi de ravaler ma stupide fierté pour retrouver leur amitié. Mais j'étais con. Je suis con.

Tiens, il y a un genre de bogue ou quoi? Me revoilà tout jeune, j'ai à peu près cinq ans. Ce film n'est même pas foutu d'être chronologique en plus! Je suis dans un bac à sable, le même que celui où j'ai rencontré Roxas. Il y a un adulte pas trop loin, je ne sais pas trop qui c'est... ah oui, c'est mon père. Il se penche vers moi, pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'entends rien. J'ai oublié, il faut croire. C'est drôle, mais je me dis que ça devait être plutôt important, surtout que mon père n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de discuter avec moi. C'est peut-être la seule fois où il l'a fait et j'ai tout oublié.

J'ai dit que j'étais stupide?

Me voici enfin à traverser ce fameux boulevard. Je trainais dans les rues, sans trop savoir quoi faire de ma vie, ruminant les mêmes questions existentielles qui me poursuivaient depuis que Roxas et Naminé m'avaient laissé. J'aimerais dire que j'étais trop dans mon monde et que je n'avais pas fait attention à la circulation, ou qu'alors j'ai fait exprès de me jeter sur un camion pour mettre fin à mes jours, mais la vérité est beaucoup plus stupide que ça. Eh oui, j'ai fait attention, j'ai regardé des deux côtés de la rue – gauche, droite, puis gauche de nouveau. C'est le chauffeur qui n'a pas fait attention.

Ma vie était si ridicule que la mort a décidé de me rendre service, puisque décidément, je ne savais pas le faire moi-même. C'est un fait, c'était pathétique comme vie. Ça ne donnerait rien de la poursuivre, même si j'ai réalisé certaines choses maintenant. Et puis qui sait? Peut-être que Roxas me regrettera enfin. Peut-être que Naminé s'en voudra. Surement pas en fait. Peu importe.

Bon... elle est longue cette seconde il me semble. Ou c'est ma vie qui était trop courte. C'est vrai que seize ans, c'est jeune pour mourir. Ma mort va passer pour une tragédie. Peut-être même que certains vont me pleurer. Ou pas. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir voir le service funéraire, ou si je vais tout simplement disparaitre. J'aimerais bien continuer à exister, pour espionner Roxas et Naminé. Voir si leur vie sans moi est réellement différente ou pas. Les gens disent souvent qu'ils aimeraient mieux que leurs proches soient heureux après leur mort. Moi, je sais que c'est débile, mais j'aimerais les voir malheureux de ma mort.

_Mort_. Je vais mourir. Voilà, c'est là, c'est inévitable. Je pense que je viens tout juste de le réaliser. Je le savais, mais là, ça me frappe de plein fouet. La mort, c'est aucun retour en arrière possible. C'est la fin. Fini. Je n'ai plus de futur, plus de moyen d'arranger les choses. C'est ridicule de comprendre tout ça sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi je vois ce film? C'est un moyen de me décourager, de me faire avoir des regrets? En tout cas, c'est vachement bien réussi... et merde...!

Le sol se rapproche. Trop tard pour changer d'avis – comme si j'avais le choix.

Je m'appelle Axel, j'ai seize ans, et... _je suis mort._


End file.
